


Wrap Party

by PatchworkDragon



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Cliche Fic, Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-06
Updated: 2002-12-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkDragon/pseuds/PatchworkDragon
Summary: originally posted to LJ 2002-12-06 13:29:00





	Wrap Party

As the band began to pack away their instruments, Elijah bounced up to hug Dominic. "You were great, mate." Dom grinned. "S’been a long time since I’ve played like this. Felt good. Help me pack this stuff into my car. I want to make sure I don’t forget anything, then we can come back and enjoy the party." At the car outside, Elijah leaned against another car and watched Dom load the jeep. He was a bit nervous. He’d been wanting to tell Dom how he felt, and now at the wrap party seemed the best time.   
  
"Hey, Dom. Remember back when we all agreed that it would be best for the movie if none of us got involved with each other during filming?"

  
"Yeah. Fuck, how did I get all this in here the first time?"

  
"Maybe if you turned that once sideways and slipped the other one behind..... Yeah that’s it. I mean, filming is over now, done."

  
"And?"

  
Dom closed the door on the jeep, and turned to find Elijah closer than he expected. Before he could speak, Elijah kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering longer than any of the casual pecks they had exchanged over the last sixteen months. Elijah stared at them, blue eyes pleading for a reaction.. Pulling Elijah back to him, Dom circled his mouth with tiny kisses, teasing and exploring. With a whimper Elijah put an end to the teasing, surprising Dom with his passion. Dom could barely think <Wow. Where did the kid learn to kiss like this?>

  
They clung together for support, leaning heavily against the jeep. Elijah pressing small kisses all over Dom’s neck.

  
"Wow, Lij. That was. Wow."

  
"We have to go back in. Can’t leave the wrap party this early, have to at least say goodbye to everyone."  
  
They went back in and moved around the gathering together. Dom grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and took a sip. Elijah took the glass from him and set in on the table. He leaned close and whispered "Want you sober," his breath tickling Dom’s ear. Dom shivered. There was something here, more than just sexual tension. Ever since the kiss, he’d been lit up, his senses tuned to every movement Elijah made. He’d noticed Elijah sexually in the past, appreciated his cuddles, maybe even visualized him while wanking. But this was different, more. 

  
"I said great show. Fuck mate, you drunk already?" Dom pulled himself out of his thoughts and grinned at Billy. <Now I’m really losing it. Didn’t even see him come up.> He hugged his friend. "Nah, just a bit distracted. Feels weird, thinking this is over."

  
"Not over yet. We’ve got months of promotions, appearances. I’m not going to be home for more than three weeks at a go until after the premiers." Billy grimaced. Dom knew that he wanted desperately to go home, to get back to his life, back on stage. They had all loved New Zealand, but Billy loved Scotland more.

  
Elijah slipped an arm around Billy, radiating comfort and friendship. But his eyes were burning into Dom’s as he spoke. "After the premiers there’ll be more appearances, awards shows, reshoots, then it all gears up again for the second movie. We’ll see each other every month this year, and probably every other month next year. I don’t wanna loose touch with you guys. Can’t you all just move to LA?"

  
"I’m considering it. I mean, I never really thought of living outside of England, so far from my family. But all this time here has showed me that maybe I need to start out somewhere new. And I can surf in LA, right?"

  
"And here I thought I was the big attraction in LA." Elijah fluttered his lashes, and Dom’s heart skipped a beat. <What the fuck? What is this fluttering heart shit? I feel like a fucking romance novel.>

  
Elijah pulled Dom towards the dance floor, Billy forgotten as he began moving to the music. "Let’s dance. I love this song." Dom looked back at Billy, who raised an eyebrow and raised his beer in mock salute.

  
Dom had danced with Elijah before, they had all danced as a group in clubs and at parties. But not like this. They were definitely dancing together, not just near each other. One of the girls from makeup danced over them, slipping in between to dance with Dom. Confused, he looked at her as they danced. He’d flirted with her a few times over the filming, had thought she was cute. But now she seemed different. To tall, to blonde. Too female. Dom frowned. He’d had male and female lovers, but had never before looked at a girl’s body and thought <too female>. This was new. Just last week he’d been watching this girl move around the makeup trailer, enjoying the bounce of her breasts and straining for a look down her top. Now he was just annoyed that he couldn’t see Elijah anymore. <Where’s he gone?> Dom looked around in the moving bodies, but no sign of ... Hey, someone close behind. Hands on his hips, a kiss on the back of his neck. <There he is. This is good.> 

  
Dom closed his eyes, shutting out the look of confusion on the girl’s face as he leaned back into Elijah’s embrace. He turned so that they were facing, and they danced like that, hands on one another’s hips and bodies just touching. The song faded into a slow one, and they melted together. They swayed, moving their feet just enough to be dancing rather than hugging. Elijah pulled back and looked into Dom'’ eyes, searching. He found a spark deep in the cool grey, and grinned evilly. "Ready to leave? Meet me at your car in five minutes." Elijah slipped off the dance floor, headed for Peter. Dom spoke to few people as he followed, keeping Elijah in view.

  
"Dom, where are you running off to?" 

  
"Oh, Sean, Christine. Erm, yeah, I’m leaving. Got to ..." He craned his neck, looking for Elijah in the crowd.

 

Sean wrapped his arm around Dom, and said quietly. "I see he finally caught you."


End file.
